What if A Drarry One Shot
by PrimroseParkinson
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself questioning everything during the war. He had always been told what side to fight for, but when he realises his true feelings, he must decide whether to follow his head or his heart and choose sides as Voldemort begins his attacks on the school and everyone inside.


War was raging. The world was being ripped apart, inch-by-inch. It was time to choose sides. Light verses Dark. Sure, this was always going to be the case, and for the majority of his life, Draco Malfoy knew which side he was on. He was brought up on the ideology of the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord. There was no other option, no debate. Nothing. It was set in stone; Draco was to be the chosen one for the Dark side. The wrong side.

The blonde haired boy found himself alone in the unused bathroom, his pale hands clutching the cold and broken sink, his body shaking uncontrollably as his quiet sobs escaped him. Everything was different now. It wasn't a simple case of light verses dark any more. Draco was fighting his own battle. His mind, or his heart? He took a deep breath, calming himself before lifting his pale face, looking in the mirror at his reflection, disgusted by what he saw staring back at him. His usually slicked back blonde hair was a mess, sticking out in various directions – some bits clinging to his face and neck. His face paler than usual, a red circle lining his icy blue eyes; which looked back at him, dull and tired. He chewed his lip for a moment before flaring his nostrils. He had to pull himself together. He rubbed his face, waking himself up and wiping away any trace of fugitive tears, and straightened himself out. He turned, his Slytherin cloak swishing out behind him as he did so. He took a moment, taking a breath and squeezing his eyes shut. The last time he was here, Potter had found him and almost killed him. In hindsight, he deserved it. How could he live with himself after all he had put everyone through? Cursing Katie, almost killing Weasley and countless attacks on Dumbledore, before Snape proved to be more courageous than him as he stepped up. He remembered the bright green flash of light leaving Snape's wand, hitting Dumbledore, the light escaping his eyes as all life was sucked from the old headmaster. That image will forever haunt Draco.

He breathed out heavily before shaking his head, opening his eyes and beginning to leave the dank bathroom. The war was heading here; he had overheard Voldemort explaining it to the deatheaters in his own house. This was the moment Draco had to choose sides. He left the bathroom, heading down the deserted corridor and towards the forever-changing staircases, which led him down a few levels.

Draco couldn't pin point when it happened. He was so used to taunting and irritating the boy wonder that he never noticed the shift. He had become obsessed with Harry Potter. Following him to spy for Voldemort or sending him threatening notes. But eventually, he followed him purely because he longed for Potter to feel the same. He knew it was insane, to be in love with anyone was not in his plans, but to feel these feelings towards someone you were told is your enemy, well it was confusing. There was a moment, a few months back, when Harry didn't look at Draco like he would easily murder him with a blunt object. That look had stopped Draco from giving up. It helped him to think about his actions and his loyalties. In a way, he was loyal to Harry. Sure, he was a loyal jackass to him most of the time, but he was there. He had plenty of opportunities to kill the boy-who-lived, but couldn't. Wouldn't.

He swallowed dryly, his warn eyes searching frantically for the raven-haired Gryffindor, he needed to tell him everything. The castle was moments away from being attacked by Voldemort and the Deatheaters; therefore, there was no better time to tell someone how you feel.

His long legs carried him through the crowds of students and professors who were readying themselves for war, reciting incantations and curses to themselves or hugging their friends. Still, no sign of Potter. Draco pushed on, forcing himself through the small clusters. Houses were finally united, Ravenclaws' helping the Hufflepuffs' with their spells, Gryffindors getting a pep talk from Slytherins, with other houses listening intently. This was us against them outside. And it was annoying that it took almost seven years to realize it.

There was an earth shattering explosion, one, then another, and another. They continued, the school shaking violently as the attacks started on them. Draco jumped slightly as every burst into action, running about frantically to get into positions to protect each other.

Draco now sprinted into action, running as fast as he could, trying to not push into anyone, this wasn't the time to act like he owned the place. His mind racing over possibilities, but were quickly thrown out as more explosions sounded out. This was a rash decision, but necessary. He had to fight for Harry. He just had to.

He ran up various staircases, calling out "Potter" as he went, his wand in hand – ready.

It felt like too long before he finally spotted him in a small crowd, pushing his way through. By now the war was fully here. Deatheaters had apperated in or forced their way in and were mercilessly killing students. Draco's eyebrows furrowed together, how could they willingly do this? Kill first years? He called out more, now shoving through the crowds that tried to defend the school before he managed to grab the boy's arm, forcing him to stop.

Harry turned, looking at Draco with a mixture of shock and confusion. For a moment, Draco stood, mouth flapping up and down, soundless. He must have looked like an idiot.

"Malfoy, whatever it is, hurry up will you?" Harry snapped, frowning deeply, Draco took a breath but still the words didn't come to him

"Let go, I have to go!" He continued, Pulling his arm out of Draco's grasp, turning and beginning to rush off

"What if I said I need you?" Draco called out to him, pain echoing in his voice. Harry stopped in his tracks, turning and looking at Draco, wide eyed.

"What?" Harry questioned softly, narrowing his eyes

"You're on their side! Everyone knows that. You haven't been subtle in the fact that Voldemort has you as his little deatheater and secret agent here. What on earth would you need me for? You have everything you ever wished for, so go join them and leave me alone!" there was a hint of hurt hidden in his tone, yet he hid it rather well

"No!" Draco shouted defiantly

"No. That's not how it is! You're so oblivious to everything aren't you! I know I'm not subtle, but that's what makes you so irritating! Don't you see? It's all because of you? I thought that I could get you out of my head, but I can't. You're plaguing every part of me. If you're not in my thoughts, then you're in my conversations, dreams, I start seeing you everywhere! I don't have everything I've ever wished for because you're stood there thinking I'm the enemy!" He hadn't planned on telling him in this way, but found no other way to say it. Harry Potter was too damn oblivious and irritating for Draco to not have to scream it in his face.

Harry continued to frown, trying to work it out before the penny hit the floor and the light bulb came on. Draco wanted to clap at him, but held back the urge to. Instead, he looked at Harry, expecting a punch or a snide comment

"You have everything you ever wished for" Harry mumbled lightly before stepping up to Draco. He was noticeably shorter than the Slytherin, but that didn't bother either of them. Draco felt his heart begin to race, pounding hard against his chest. He was sure Harry would hear it; it was loud enough. He swallowed dryly, his breath short and quick. All around them, students were being killed or attacking deatheaters.

It was now his turn to frown in confusion. Hadn't he heard what he had just said? He really was irritating.

Draco's thoughts were cut short as the Gryffindor seemed to match his height with the aid of tip-toeing, his lips touching his own. How had this happened? Draco wasn't sure, but he knew for a fact that Harry Potter had just kissed him. The boy pulled away, much to Draco's disappointment and smiled softly

"And you said I was the oblivious one" Harry whispered

There was no way of explaining the pain Draco felt at the moment Hagrid carried Harry's limp, lifeless body into the courtyard of Hogwarts. His heart had been ripped out, smashed into pieces and shoved down his throat. So much had happened since Draco admitted his feelings towards the boy. Harry had saved him from a burning tower of junk and saved his life, not to mention saying the heartbreaking goodbye before he ran off to face Voldemort. And now, now he was dead. Draco choked on the tears that were escaping him despite his best efforts. It couldn't be over. It had only just started. He had gone from having everything he ever wanted, to having absolutely nothing. His face turned hard, cold, and withdrawn as he stared at the body, regaining composure. He was sure he was about to pass out, but a few deep breaths steadied him. That was, until he heard his mother and father hissing his name. He turned his attention to the ragged version of Lucius Malfoy, now plagued with fear and defeat, next to his pristine, yet warn down, mother. Draco frowned before glancing around his classmates. They meant nothing to him. This school meant nothing. Not if Harry wasn't alive to embrace it all with him. He took a breath, stepping out and walking slowly towards Voldemort. He wanted to murder him, with anything. He would enjoy it. To make the dark lord beg for mercy, beg for death. He stiffened up as the evil man hugged him, congratulating him for choosing the winning side. Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry again. He could have sworn he saw him move, but guessed it was wishful thinking.

He stepped around Voldemort, walking zombie-like towards his parents, his mother wrapping her arm around him and guiding him away from the school.

Once out of earshot, Draco released his tears, sobbing hard as they walked, her hand reassuring his shoulder. It was for nothing. His feelings were worthless.

"He's alive" he heard his mother whisper to him. Draco's head snapped up, his eyes wide and hopeful, but why had his mother lied to Voldemort? What was about to happen?  
"Voldemort couldn't kill him. When he came round, I was at his side. He said you were safe. So I told Voldemort he was dead, to get you away." She explained. Draco's tears subsided. He wanted to turn and run back, to witness Voldemort's defeat, but she pressed him forward, holding him until Lucius caught up with them and they apperated out of sight, returning safely to their home as a family.

The war had ended, and the world began to get back to normal. Hogwarts had been fixed up and restored to it's usual great self. As the war had taken place in Draco's place, he accepted the chance to return and re-take his last year and exams in a now safe Hogwarts.

September the first rolled around swiftly, and Draco found himself aboard the crimson train once more. He had secretly missed the train more than anything. The chance to watch the countryside roll by with endless amounts of sweets to choose from and gorge himself on. In all honesty, it reminded him of his first trip to Hogwarts, a feeling he would cling on to for the rest of his life.

Content with his choice of snacks, Draco turned his attention to the window of his compartment, watching families wave off their children for the term, some still cautious and clinging onto their loved ones. But, as eleven struck, the train began to move. Right on time. Draco smiled softly to himself, sitting back and opening a chocolate frog. He couldn't contain the grin that had found it's way to his more tanned face as his eyes lit up looking at his card. He took it out of the box and lifted it up, inspecting it. The name, in big letters read  
"HARRY POTTER" accompanied by a recent picture of him. He really was a famous wizard now. His thoughts were disrupted as a small knock broke the silence, followed by the door sliding open

"What?" Draco murmured, expecting a small voice of a first year to reply.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco dropped his hand and the card onto the seat, his bright blue eyes landing on the face of Harry Potter, beaming at him through the small opening, he too was grinning. Draco nodded, watching him intently

"I'm Draco, Malfoy" He smiled, holding out his empty hand, Harry slid in the compartment and took his hand, shaking it with a smile

"Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, I'm Harry. Just Harry"


End file.
